


Happy Mother's Day!

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha reminisces on past Mother’s Days and gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: family

When Martha had gotten married, she had been excited to start a family. During her first Mother’s Day as a married woman, she watched the parents with their children and thought, ‘That’ll be me someday.’

But as the years passed and she found herself unable to have a baby of her own, she grew to resent the holiday. It hurt that she might never experience the joy of being a mother. Jonathan and she talked about adopting, but they weren’t sure.

Then along came Clark. From the first time she held him in her arms, she knew that he was meant to be a part of their family. And a part of a family he became.

Mother’s Days were good after that. Then again, she felt blessed every day of the year, just watching her son and husband.

This year was her first Mother’s Day away from Kansas. She was stuck in DC and missed her little boy terribly. Clark had sent her a dozen roses and a beautiful card, both which were currently sitting on her desk. They had also spoken on the phone, and ended up spending more than an hour talking, catching up on each other’s lives. Still, it wasn’t the same.

She was finishing some work, trying to get her mind off it all, when she heard a knock on her door.

“Who is it?” she called out.

“Delivery,” a gruff voice called back.

_Delivery?_ She wasn’t expecting anything, but she went to answer the door anyway. When she swung it open, her jaw dropped.

Because standing on the other side, grinning sheepishly, was her son.

“Hey, mom,” Clark said happily. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Unable to speak, she just leaned forward and pulled her son into an embrace. He hugged her back and Martha felt her eyes well up with tears.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said, as they parted.

“I couldn’t let you spend mother’s day alone,” Clark said softly. “So here I am!” He handed her the gift bag. “This is for you.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she told him. Truth be told, she didn’t really need the gift.

She had Clark, and that was the best gift any mother could ask for.


End file.
